DGrayMan on Facebook!
by TeenageNeko
Summary: Allen Walker is no longer just an exorcist. He is now an exorcist with...technology. Join him as he struggles to keep up with his duties as an exorcist...and the choosing of his next profile picture.
1. Welcome to the Black Order

**Allen Walker** Just got to the Black Order. Despite the creepy look it's actually quite homey…except for Kanda…no offence.

_Lenalee Lee, Lavi, and ten others like this._

Kanda Yuu: Che, stupid beansprout.

Lavi: Don't be so mean Yuu :P Welcome Allen!

Lenalee Lee: Ignore Kanda. Welcome to the Black Order.

Allen Walker: I love you guys! *hugs*

Lenalee Lee: Awwww! *hugs back*

Komui Lee: STOP HUGGING MY SISTER YOU FILTHY OCTOPUS!

Allen Walker: Uh… *runs away*

Lenalee Lee: Oh brother…

**Lenalee Lee became a fan of**_** "I wish my older brother would just leave me alone"**_

_Lavi and Allen Walker like this._

Komui Lee: WHY! Why do you treat me like this, my dear sweet Lenalee!

**Komui Lee became a fan of**_** "My Dear Little Sister"**_

Lavi: You're a stalker.

**Allen Walker joined the group**_** "We of the oddly colored hair"**_

Lavi: Er, wth?

Allen Walker: You don't understand.

Lavi: Right and I don't want to.

Allen Walker: You're cruel.

Lavi: I know ^^ I'm proud of it.

**Kanda Yuu became a fan of**_** "Soba"**_

_Kanda Yuu likes this._

Kanda Yuu: Om Nom Nom

**Komui Lee became a fan of**_** "Octopus make things look scary"**_

Allen Walker: Eh?

Lavi: You'll see Allen…you'll see.

Allen Walker: Meep!

**Lenalee Lee became a fan of **_**"August Burns Red"**_

Allen Walker: Lenalee… You listen to…screamo? *double-takes*

Lenalee Lee: Yes, it's actually quite soothing.

Allen Walker: O_o

Komui Lee: I knew it! My dear Lenalee is living a double life! *sobs* you've gone deeper into the darkness!

Lenalee Lee: *ignores*

Komui Lee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Lavi became a fan of **_**"My type of girl"**_

_Allen Walker likes this. _

**Kanda Yuu joined the group **_**"Who says men can't be beautiful?"**_

_Lavi, Allen Walker, and five others like this._

Lavi: Yes Yuu, you are very VERY beautiful. *snickers*

Allen Walker: Yes Kanda, we are the beautiful people.

**Allen Walker joined the group **_**"Who says men can't be beautiful?"**_

_Lavi likes this._

Kanda Yuu: I hate you.

Lavi: XD

**Komui Lee joined the group **_**"Who says men can't be beautiful?"**_

_Lavi likes this. _

Lavi: Well looky here Kanda, you've started a trend.

Allen Walker: Komui follows me everywhere O_o

Komui Lee: Yes, I'm watching Lavi too.

Lavi: Eh? Dislike!

Kanda: Heh heh…

**Kanda Yuu** What goes around comes around. Remember that you stupid beansprout, you too stupid rabbit.

Lavi: I get the feeling that you're talking about me and Allen.

Kanda Yuu: Maybe…

Allen Walker: Meep!

Lavi: You said that a while ago.

Allen Walker: Er, MEEP!

Lavi: *sigh* Whatever…

**Lenalee Lee** Going out on an assignment, I'll be back in a few days.

Allen Walker: Aw…

Lavi: We'll miss you Lenelee-chan!

Komui Lee: Have a great time Lenalee~! *growls at Lavi and Allen*

Lenalee Lee: Thanks guys! *waves*

_Lenalee Lee is offline. _

Kanda Yuu: Che.

**Lavi created the group **_**"I love Yuu"**_

Kanda Yuu: I hate you… Really I do.

Lavi: And I love you. In fact, I love Yuu XD

**Kanda Yuu** Gunna slit some gut, be back in an hour.

Lavi: So it's that time of the month.

Kanda: If I didn't go on missions I'd be slitting gut all day long.

Lavi: *gulps*

Kanda: Che.

Allen Walker: Male PMSing?

**Allen Walker become a fan of **_**"That creepy guy at work"**_

_Lavi likes this._

Lavi: I get the feeling that it's Komui you're talking about.

Allen Walker: I get the feeling that you're right.

Lavi: Yay.

**Komui Lee became a fan of **_**"That creepy guy at work"**_

Lavi: I don't see the need since you are the creepy guy.

Komui Lee: No comment.

Lavi: D: Aw…

_Komui Lee is offline._

**Lavi: Allen Walker:** I guess it's just you and me.

_Allen Walker is offline._

Lavi: I see how it is.

_A/N: This was a blasty blast to write~ Now, I already have the next three chapters written, so I won't be getting behind on this fic :) Please review! And by the way, I don't own DGM. _


	2. Home Sweet Home

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys :) Have fun reading the next chapter!_

**Lenalee Lee** is back from her mission, had so much fun kicking Akuma-butt.

_Lavi, Komui Lee, and twelve others like this. _

Lavi: Welcome back.

Lenalee Lee: Thanx

Lavi: You're welcome C:

Komui Lee: LENALEE-CHAN! MY DEAR SWEET LENALEE-CHAN! *growls at Lavi*

Lavi: O_o *starts backing away*

Komui Lee: That's better.

Lenalee Lee: Brother…

Komui Lee: Tee-hee ^^

Allen Walker: YOSH! Welcome back! *high-fives*

Lenalee Lee: *returns high-five* Thanks Allen!

Komui Lee: Allen…

Lenalee Lee: Just ignore him Allen.

Allen Walker: Uh- Okay. *ignores Komui*

Komui Lee: You haven't seen that last of me.

Lavi: What'd I miss?

**Lenalee Lee become a fan of **_**"Home sweet home"**_

_Komui Lee, Allen Walker, and three others like this._

Allen Walker: Indeed.

**Kanda Yuu: Lavi:** I'm still mad at you.

Lavi: Well I'm not mad at Yuu…

Kanda Yuu: You. Are. Messed. Up.

Lavi: It's a dangerous life full of thrills, but that's why I live it.

**Allen Walker joined the group **_**"100 reasons why anime is better than Twilight"**_

_Lenalee Lee, Lavi, and three others like this._

Lavi: lol are they good reasons?

Allen Walker: Yeah, but I don't know what yaoi means…

Lenalee Lee: Uh… *blushes* Yaoi is… Yaoi is…

Lavi: You don't want to know.

Allen Walker: Okay, then what about seme and uke?

Lenalee: Well…

Lavi: OH GOD THAT'S WORSE!

Allen: ?

Lavi: Forget this conversation NOW.

Allen: Um… If you say so…

**Lenalee Lee joined the group **_**"Anti-Yaoi/Yuri"**_

_Lavi likes this. _

Allen Walker: Uh, what's Yuri?

Lavi: Hot, but wrong.

Allen Walker: That's all I need to know…

Lenalee Lee: Lavi you pervert…

**Lavi joined the group **_**"I ain't a pervert…I just have good taste"**_

_Kanda Yuu liked this._

Allen: Kanda!

Kanda Yuu: It's a long story that I don't feel like telling. Except this or die by Mugen.

Allen Walker: Uh…I except.

**Allen Walker** I am completely clueless. What is Yaoi, Yuri, and seme and uke!

Timcampy: Yaoi aka boys love is a relationship between two guys, Yuri aka girls love is a relationship between girls, seme and uke is… I shall not go on any farther. I will not ruin your virgin mind.

Allen Walker: Timcampy you have a Facebook?

Allen Walker: EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Lavi: I warned you.

Allen Walker: LAVI YOU ARE A PERVERT!

Lavi: Surely you've seen things like that since you traveled with Cross!

Allen Walker: M-master C-Cross *grows horns*

Lavi: Aw…crap.

Allen Walker: *takes deep breath* Okay, then what does **-censored-** mean?

Lavi: Allen! Where did you hear that!

Allen Walker: Master Cross…

_Lavi is offline. _

Allen Walker: Aw… Timcampy?

_Timcampy is offline. _

Allen Walker: Komui?

_Komui Lee is offline._

Allen Walker: Kanda?

_Kanda Yuu is offline._

Allen Walker: Anyone?

*BOOOOOOOM*

Allen looked down at his laptop. It had exploded.

The white-haired Exorcist slowly stood up and backed away from his desk. With a cry, he ran out of the room and down through the hallway—ending up right in the middle of the cafeteria. He stopped and looked around with wide-eyes. He spotted Komui, Lavi, Kanda, and Timcampy huddled in a corner.

"Guys?" he yelled.

Lenalee walked in with a smile. "Hi guys! Why'd everyone log off?"

Lavi ran over to her, grabbed her hand and led her over to the corner. "Because Allen heard," he leaned over and whispered in her ear.

Lenalee gasped, threw her arms up and screamed. She ran over to Allen and wrapped her arms around him. "Allen," she sobbed. "You poor, innocent soul!"

Komui and Lavi ran over and joined the hug. After a minute passed, random Finders began to leave their seats to take part in the hug. Even Kanda joined; then Jerry, then the entire science team.

It was recorded as the largest group hug in history. And Allen never did find out what **-censored-** means…neither will you.

_TeenageNeko is offline._


	3. Who are you?

**Allen Walker** Got a new laptop.

_Lenalee Lee, Kanda Yuu, and fifteen others like this._

Lenalee Lee: Good, since you heard…

Kanda Yuu: DON'T EVEN MENTION IT! *draws Mugen and waves it around wildly"

Lenalee Lee: Eep! Kanda's PMSing!

Kanda Yuu: Che. *sheathes Mugen*

Lenalee Lee: Phew…

Allen Walker: What did it mean?

_Lenalee Lee and Kanda Yuu are offline. _

Allen Walker: Not again!

Lavi: Don't worry, I'm here for yo- Oh boy! The pizzas here!

_Lavi is offline. _

Allen: WTH! Lavi!

**Tyki Mikk: Allen Walker:** Yo.

Allen Walker: What the- Who are you!

Tyki Mikk: The Fourteenth took over your body and forced you to add me as a friend.

Allen Walker: Who's the Fourteenth?

Tyki Mikk: Whoops. Spoilers. Forget I said that.

Allen Walker: Okay…? What does **-censored-** mean?

Tyki Mikk: Ah! Road asked me that a while ago.

Allen Walker: Who's Road?

Tyki Mikk: You'll find out in the future…the very near future…

Allen: O…kay?

Tyki Mikk: Nevermind her, it means **-censored-**.

_Allen Walker is offline._

Tyki Mikk: I knew you'd react that way.

_Road Kamelot is now online. _

**Road Kamelot: Tyki Mikk:** Play with me NOW!

_Lero likes this._

Tyki Mikk: Road… Why does Lero have a Facebook?

Lero: It wasn't my fault Lero! Miss Road did it Lero! I'm sorry Lero! Lero!

Tyki Mikk: Chill out dude…thing (?) You're not in trouble!

Lero: Oh… Yay Lero!

Road Kamelot: :3

Lero: D: Lero!

Tyki Mikk: LOL! Gotta go!

_Tyki Mikk is offline. _

Road Kamelot: If Tyki can't play… *looks at Lero* Hehehe…

Lero: *gulp* Lero!

_Lero is offline. _

Road Kamelot: Heh… Roady-girl just scored a touchdown on the field of PAIN and SUFFERING.

_Road Kamelot is offline._

_A/N: Normally I'd do this every chapter, but I forgot last time... ALRIGHTY THEN! To thank my wonderful reviewers: singing star, Mr. Ree and Mr. Meenor, kawamoyashi, Perchant-for-raising-Cain, lenalee bookman jr, G2x, AustralianGypsy, usuilove21, Green Walker, and PurpleGolem666! Thanks you guys! I've been feeling kind of sad lately, and seeing all of your wonderful reviews brings a smile to my face!~Love, TeenageNeko._


	4. Oh great, they're drunk!

**Kanda Yuu** I am surrounded by idiots.

_Tyki Mikk, Lero, and three others like this. _

Kanda Yuu: Lero? Tyki…Mikk? Who the hickory dickory are you guys! *draws weapon*

Lero: GAH! Don't hate me LERO!

Tyki Mikk: Whoa! Can't we settle this over cards or something?

Kanda Yuu: No! I don't even know who you are!

Tyki Mikk: The Fourteenth has his ways…

**Kanda Yuu and Tyki Mikk are no longer friends.**

Kanda Yuu: Che.

Lero: AH! Lero! Tyki Lero!

**Kanda Yuu and Lero are no longer friends. **

_Kanda Yuu is offline._

**Allen Walker: Lavi:** Yo, yo, yoooooo~!

_Lero likes this. _

**Allen Walker and Lero are no longer friends. **

Tyki Mikk: Hi…buddy.

Allen Walker: You! Ruined my mind and gave me nightmares! Bye-bye naughty man! MWHAHAHAHA!

Tyki Mikk: Allen is PMSing? I thought male PMSing was limited to Kanda…

**Allen Walker and Tyki Mikk are no longer friends. **

Lavi: Well that was scarring both emotionally and physically.

Allen Walker: Laaaaaaaaviiiiiiiiiiii! Meh man!

Lavi: You're drunk.

Allen Walker: You're drunk. *hiccup*

Lavi: Uh… Uh…

Allen Walker: Uh…

_Lavi is offline._

**Allen Walker: Kanda Yuu:** KANDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! :D

Kanda Yuu: You're drunk.

Allen Walker: Yes! And my name is…LOTS OF SPAGHETTI!

_Kanda Yuu is now offline. _

_Komui Lee is now online._

**Allen Walker: Komui Lee:** IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!

_Komui Lee and Allen Walker like this. _

Komui Lee: Allen-kun! *giggles*

Allen Walker: Komui…chan! *chuckles like a seventies Santa Claus*

Komui Lee: Santa! OHMYGOD!

Allen Walker: Eh! Where! Where is that jolly demon!

Komui Lee: In your pants!

Allen Walker: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Komui Lee: yes!

_Lavi is now online._

Lavi: Is Allen sane now?

Allen Walker: LOVE AND PEACE! That's my motto! I am Vash the Stampede! Fear my stampedey-ness! HAHA I like Donuts C:

_Lavi is now offline. _

Allen Walker: Come Wolfwood! We shall hunt my creepy brother Itachi!

Komui Lee: Yes Vash! Then we shall invade the Soul Society because the cake is a lie!

Allen Walker: PEACE!

Komui Lee: AND LOVE!

_Allen Walker and Komui Lee are offline. _

_Lenalee Lee, Road Camelot, and Lero are online. _

**Lenalee Lee: Road Kamelot:** Do I know you?

Road Kamelot: Maybe…

Lero: LERO! Don't lie Lero!

Road Kamelot: Sh'tup Lero!

Lenalee Lee: Who…?

**Lenalee Lee and Road Kamelot are no longer friends. **

Lero: Heh…Lero! I thought she'd never leave…

**Lenalee Lee and Lero are no longer friends. **

Lenalee Lee: Phew!

Lavi: Hello~!

_Lenalee Lee is offline. _

Lavi: Why me? I smell nice :C

_Lavi is now Offline._

_A/N: Well, that's all my pre-written chapters! Now I have to write some more! Thanks for all your support, guys!~Love, TeenageNeko_


	5. WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?

**Allen Walker** Ugh, I feel like I'm having a hangover or something… It's beating me up from within.

_Kanda Yuu likes this. _

Kanda Yuu: That's because it is a hangover, stupid beansprout.

Allen Walker: *blinks* But I don't remember drinking anything with alcohol in it…

Merriam Cross: *shakes head* That's because you didn't. Do you remember drinking chocolate milk?

Kanda Yuu: What does a dairy product have to do with Walker's drunk…ness?

Merriam Cross: Strangely, Allen seems to get drunk after consuming dairy products.

Allen Walker: *gasps* B-but… I drink milk all the time… I black out while drinking it, but I'm fine afterwards! Really!

Merriam Cross: …

Kanda Yuu: …

Allen Walker: …Wait a minute… ERK! Master!

**Allen Walker and Merriam Cross are no longer friends. **

_Komui Lee is online. _

_Lavi is online. _

Lavi: Komui Lee: So, feeling any better from last night?

Komui Lee: What about last night?

Lavi: I don't know how to say this...

Allen Walker: Apparently we were both drunk :O

Komui Lee: DRUNK! XD

Lavi: WTH IS THE XD FOR! You were drunk as in drunk. Got it?

Komui Lee: …NOPE.

_Komui Lee is offline. _

**Lavi: Lenalee Lee:** O_O Something's wrong with your brother…

_Lenalee Lee is online._

Lenalee Lee: What isn't wrong with him? -_-

Lavi: I know! D:

Allen Walker: *has flashback to first day at the Black Order* Er… UGH! Ah… *cradles arm* He's a madman.

Lenalee Lee: Sorry… XD

Levi: lol Allen, lol.

**Allen Walker: Lavi:** FREAKING LOLOLOLOL! :O

Lavi: …

_Lavi is offline. _

_Lenalee Lee is offline._

**Kanda Yuu** New mission, I'll be back in a few days. No one go into my room, and yes, I do mean you, Allen Beansprout Walker.

Allen Walker: O_O I…

_Kanda Yuu is offline._

_Allen Walker is offline._

_Naruto Uzumaki is online. _

_Sakura Haruno is online._

_Sasuke Uchiha is online._

**Naruto Uzumaki: Sasuke Uchiha:** Hey, earth to emo-boy, do you have a plan?

_Sakura Haruno likes this._

Sasuke Uchiha: A plan for what?

Naruto Uzumaki: You know…

Sakura Haruno: OH! OH! PICK ME! I KNOW!

Naruto Uzumaki: SHUT-UP, USELESS!

Sakura Haruno: Hmmmm… Just wait till Shippuden… :'(

Sasuke Uchiha: Shippa-who?

Naruto Uzumaki: FORGET IT! Do you have a plan for…taking over the Black Order!

Sakura Haruno: DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUN!

**Sasuke Uchiha joined the group "Orochimaru's Evil Minions".**

_Sasuke Uchiha is offline._

**Naruto Uzumaki: Sasuke Uchiha:** FREELOADER!

Sakura Haruno: YEAH! FREELOADER!

_Kakashi Hatake is online. _

Kakashi Hatake: M-milk?

_Allen Walker is online._

Allen Walker: WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!

Kakashi: M-milk?

**Allen Walker and Kakashi Hatake are no longer friends. **

**Allen Walker and Sasuke Uchiha are no longer friends.**

**Allen Walker and Naruto Uzumaki are no longer friends. **

Allen Walker: o_o ?

Sakura Haruno: Wot?

Allen Walker: Ugh… You look useless…

**Allen Walker and Sakura Haruno are no longer friends. **

**Allen Walker **They need to upgrade the security on here…

_Tyki Mikk likes this. _

Tyki Mikk: *whispers* The Fourteenth added them~

Allen Walker: WTH! Didn't I delete you!

**Allen Walker and Tyki Mikk are no longer friends. **

_Ichigo Kurosaki is online_

**Ichigo Kurosaki: Allen Walker:** Hey there.

Allen Walker: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Allen Walker is offline. _

_A/N: Poor Allen. The Fourteenth keeps hacking his facebook account :C And I know I spelled that Cross dude's name wrong; I'll fix it later. Thanks for all the support! And, also, :) I have some Eyeshield 21 fanfics up that are in need of reviews! So go check those out!~Love, TeenageNeko _


	6. What is this I don't even

**Lenalee** **Lee** I really don't get why the Earl makes akuma, with looks like his he could be quite successful on Broadway.

_Allen Walker and fifteen people like this. _

Allen Walker: Yeah, that'd make our lives a lot easier, and give him some extra money.

Lavi: I agree with Allen, and we never get vacations because of him. There's always akuma to kill and innocence to collect! IT PISSES ME OFF! :O

Lenalee Lee: Wait a minute… You haven't had a vacation? My brother and I go on them all the time. Wait a minute… Brother…

Komui Lee: I made some adjustments to our schedule…

Kanda Yuu: So, basically you mean that you gave us your extra work so you could go on vacation.

Komui Lee: Maybe…

Lavi: YOU !$#&*&#!

Allen Walker: Wha- Lavi… :o

Random Finder 1: We never get vacations, so quit yer cryin'.

Random Finder 2: Yeah! That's what she said!

Lavi: …

Allen Walker: …

Random Finder 2: …

Random Finder 1: Okay, we're taking this outside.

_Random Finder 1 is offline._

_Random Finder 2 is offline._

Lavi: Okay… Back to the conversation, I WANT A FRIGGIN' VACATION WHA! :O

Allen walker: Me too TT_TT

Kanda Yuu: Me three.

Lenalee Lee: Wow Kanda. Just wow.

Komui Lee: B-but, I…

Lenalee Lee: I'll talk to brother.

_Lenalee Lee is offline._

_Komui Lee is offline._

_Lenalee Lee is online. _

Lenalee Lee: How does a trip to Hawaii sound?

Lavi: ARE YOU SERIOUS!

Allen Walker: You mean it? You really mean it?

Kanda Yuu: I'm coming.

Allen Walker: A-ah, okay!

Lavi: YA-HA! WE'RE GOING ON VACATION!

Allen Walker: Did you just say "ya-ha"?

Allen Walker: Whatever.

_Allen Walker is offline. _

**Kanda Yuu** Going on vacation. I'm so happy.

_Kanda Yuu likes this._

Lavi: Why isn't there a dislike button?

Kanda Yuu: In your face.

Lavi: -_- Oh great…

**Lavi** is going on vacation, but Kanda is coming so it won't be too fun…

_Random Finder 1 likes this._

Random Finder 1: Thanks, cause now we get a vacation…from Kanda.

Lavi: Ha. Ha. Ha.

Random finder 1: XD In your face!

_Random Finder 1 is offline. _

_**Lavi became a fan of "Eyeshield 21"**_

Lavi: YA-HA!

_Allen Walker is online._

Allen Walker: Srsly? She's doing another crossover? Ugh…

Hiruma Yoichi: YA-HA! **Effin'** beansprout! She'll **effin'** do whatever she **effin'** wants!

Allen Walker: WOULD YOU PEOPLE QUIT HACKING MY FACEBOOK!

_Allen Walker and Hiruma Yoichi are- _**DENIED.**

Allen Walker: What the- It won't let me delete you!

Hiruma Yoichi: EH HEH HEH HEH! You can** effin'** try all you want, **effin'** beansprout! YA-HA!

Allen Walker: TT_TT Nuu…

**Hiruma Yoichi** watches you while you sleep.

Lavi: Do I know you?

Hiruma Yoichi: Do you, **effin'** rabbit?

Kanda Yuu: That's my line.

Hiruma Yoichi: It _was_ your line, **effin'** girly.

Kanda Yuu: You looking for a fight?

Hiruma Yoichi: Maybe I am.

_Hiruma Yoichi is offline. _

_Kanda Yuu is offline._

Allen Walker: O_O

_Allen Walker is offline._

Lavi: I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! HE ACTUALLY TALKED TO ME! :DDDDD

_Lavi is offline. _

_A/N: WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN. I couldn't reisist putting Hiruma in here because I'm a huge Eyeshield 21 fan. If you don't know what that is, its a manga and anime about football, and trust me when I say its a lot better than it sounds. BACK~ to the fic... Thanks for all the reviews and faves! And the next chapter will feature a new character! And yes, it will be a canon character and not another crossover!~Love, TeenageNeko. _


	7. Calm before the storm of beansprouts

**Allen Walker** cannot believe that he is finally going on a vacation.

_Lavi and ten others like this. _

Lavi: I know! IT'S SOOOO EXCITING! :D

Lenalee Lee: Yuppers, and we'll be going to the fabulous Hawaii!

Allen Walker: SQUEE! I don't think I've ever been this happy in my whole entire life!

Lenalee Lee: What about the day you met me? -_-

Allen Walker: …that too… *looks away*

Lenalee Lee: I never!

Lavi: Ha…they fight like a married couple…

Komui Lee: DID YOU SAY MARRIED!

Lavi: Well, actually I typed it…

Komui Lee: Lavi…

Lavi: What? I can say… I mean type anything I w- HOLY HAND BASKETS!

_Lavi is offline. _

Allen Walker: O_O

**Kanda Yuu** hopes the security guards don't look in his bag.

Allen Walker: Oh, you're scared of them finding your drugs, aren't you?

Kanda Yuu: I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that.

Allen Walker: Don't you mean type?

Kanda Yuu: Yeah… Type…

_Kanda Yuu is offline. _

_Arystar Krory (The Third) is online. _

**Allen Walker: Arystar Krory (The Third):** Whoa Krory! How long have you been in the story? Much less had a facebook!

Arystar Krory (The Third): Um… I-I've had one for a long time…I'm just never on.

Allen Walker: Oh, I see. Anyways, you should join my group.

Arystar Krory (The Third): Your…group?

Allen Walker: Well of course! Hold on a sec… Lemme post a link…

Allen Walker: _.com/#!gid=2243513684_

Arystar Krory (The Third): You…think my hair is oddly colored? *sniffs* D':

Allen Walker: Nah, just your bang.

Arystar Krory (The Third): Oh…my bang… Alright, I'll join.

**Arystar Krory (The Third) joined the group**_** "We of the oddly colored hair" **_

_Allen Walker and two others like this. _

Allen Walker: Sweetness!

**Lenalee Lee became a fan of**_** "Vacations" **_

_Lenalee and twenty others like this. _

Lenalee Lee: Only a few more days guys!

Allen Walker: We can make it!

Lenalee Lee: Yeah!

Random Exorcist 1: We'll make it really good!

Random Exorcist 2: Three cheers for vacations!

Random Exorcist 1: Woooooooo!

Allen Walker: Wooooooo!

Lenalee Lee: Woooooo!

Allen Walker: VACATION HERE I COME!

_A/N: Sorry about it being so short... I just really wanted to update :D Allen asking Kanda about drugs was a reference to a picture my friend drew where Kanda looks like a drug dealer, and there's also a -Man Abridged reference. Next chapter will be them in Hawaii! And yes, I know there were no airplanes, I just felt like they needed to be here...in this fis...YESH!~Love, TeenageNeko. _


	8. Those stinkin' internet memes

**Allen Walker** In Hawaii right now.

_Lenalee Lee and ten others like this. _

Lenalee Lee: Haha, it's all thanks to me =P

Allen Walker: Go ahead and rub it in…

Lavi: Now Allen…please don't encourage her…

Arystar Krory (The Third): Um, were they supposed to keep our suitcases? Now I don't have any clothes…

Allen Walker: Ah Krory! Not again!

Lenalee Lee: Oh Krory…

Lavi: Krory… facepalm

Arystar Krory (The Third): Oh…dear…

_Arystar Krory (The Third) is offline._

Lenalee Lee: I'll go help him get this straightened up.

Allen Walker: Okay.

Lavi: Go ahead…

_Lenalee Lee is offline. _

_Kanda Yuu is online._

**Kanda Yuu** has arrived and is meditating. Beansprout and Rabbit, leave me be.

Lavi: No promises…

Allen Walker: Oh Lavi, whatever will I do with you?

**Allen Walker became a fan of **_**"Vacations"**_** and two others pages.**

_Lavi and three others like this._

_Allen Walker is offline._

_Komui Lee is online._

**Komui Lee** can't believe his beloved sister has betrayed and abandoned him.

Kanda Yuu: Will you please give it a rest?

Lavi: For once I agree with Kanda.

Komui Lee: Oh please, as her brother I'll do whatever I want!

_Lenalee Lee is online._

Lenalee Lee: Brother… Grrr… :O

Komui Lee: L-Lenalee! GAHHHH!

_Komui Lee is offline._

Kanda Yuu: Finally, I can meditate in peace.

_Kanda Yuu is offline._

_Allen Walker is online._

_Bookman is online._

_Timcampy is online._

**Timcampy: Allen Walker:** Yo, you meh owner I lurve you masteh.

Lavi: Ugh… N00b type..

Allen Walker: Don't judge Lavi D: Don't judge this beautiful world.

**Allen Walker became a fan of **_**"Don't judge this beautiful world"**_

Allen Walker: Okay?

Lavi: Uh Yeah… IMMA GO SURFIN'! TOTES FOR REAL!

_Lavi is offline. _

Allen Walker: L-Lavi… :'(

Bookman: *comforts* I'm sorry, destroyer of time. My apprentice is still in training. But that is no excuse…

Allen Walker: Is it me, or does everyone have a facebook these days? I mean, you, Kanda, Komui, even Timcampy! It's ridiculous! It's like… It's like we're part of some stupid FanFiction with the only humor being overrated and overused jokes! Totes for real…? Who the heck thought of that!

Bookman: Uh-huh, yeah, cool story bro.

_Bookman is offline. _

Allen Walker: Seriously, Neko?

_Allen Walker is offline. _

_Komui Lee is offline._

**Komui Lee** EEK! EW! Sand in my shorts! SAND IN MY SHORTS!

_A/N: I'm pretty obsessed with Slayers right now, so my attempts at making this awesome failed. All I could think of was how amazing Zel looked in a dress. Haha, cool story bro :B Sadly, I am guilty of using the ones mentioned here. KILL ME NOW! One last thing, about Komui's status at the end...let's just say Lenalee had something to do with it...~LOVE, TeenageNeko. _


End file.
